Last Chances
by buffyelliot
Summary: This is an RP thread. It bounces between characters POV.


Last Chances || Finchel

Finn Hudson

There was a time long ago where Finn Hudson always thought that his life would be a mess and all those big hopes and dreams he had would only ever just be hopes and dreams. If he really had to put a finger on the lowest time of his life it was directly after graduation when he had been the most selfless in regards to his relationship with Rachel. That entire senior year was just something else to him and it was more about using Rachel to make himself feel better and when he had finally gotten the gall to send her on her way, he spent all that time miserable. And then walked in Quinn, back in his life and put the light back into him. And now Finn felt as confused and lost as he had back after graduation, the only difference being he wasn't an eighteen year old trying to figure out how to get on with his life. Instead the actor was coming up on twenty-five, engaged and expecting a baby and all he could think of was how much his impending fatherhood hurt Rachel, thoughts a man like Finn should not have been happening. While he had yet to fess up to Quinn about how he had been spending time with Rachel, fighting off the temptation demons. Although the two had just come inches from doing something they weren't supposed to, their natural chemistry presenting a problem, they behaved. Still that wasn't something Finn was proud of as he could only imagine how he would have felt had it been Jesse pulling that move on Quinn. All these thoughts and things were the things that Finn wanted to shake from his mind and the reason behind his excessive working but none of that stopped him from focusing his thoughts on Rachel. That phone call had been a disaster and while Finn truly was beyond thrilled about becoming a father, the hurt it put on Rachel was a bit of a sore spot for him now. On top of that, the brunette seemed to be avoiding him now and that Finn wanted less.

Finn had only been on set for three hours before getting through all his scenes for the day and what would have been smart would be going home to Quinn. That whole situation was off as even with the two of them happy about the baby, something was different with Quinn, as if she were hiding something from Finn and he was not in a place to deal with it yet. It had taken a little bit of investigative work and some conning of Rachel's cast mates to learn that she was not in the city any longer and off to stay at her Albany house. With a bit of a drive, Finn's thoughts kept dancing around, from apologizing about the baby, to really convincing himself that he and Quinn were the right thing, their family was right and their marriage would be best. But none of that could stop the intruding thoughts about Rachel and how they had once talked about having their own children when they turned 25. Try as he might, Finn could not bring himself to want this different though as a part of him always wanted to have children with Quinn. Sighing as he parked the car outside Rachel's house, Finn sat there for a few minutes just starring at the building as he tried to get the strength to go to the door. She had to hate him by now, hate how he was still the same stupid high school boy trying to play both sides of the fence. His feet thought for him and sure enough, Finn was finally at Rachel's door, his knuckles tapping against the wooden door and the inside of his cheek getting gnawed on nervously.

Rachel Berry

Empty was a good way for Rachel to describe how she felt. That was what she'd told her dads, anyways. She felt empty. Finn and Quinn were having a baby, this time it was really Finn's. They were having a baby and Rachel needed to let go of everything. Those feelings that she'd been harboring for him needed to be forgotten. Instead, she'd gone empty – void of all feelings. Of course she was able to put on a show for the people around her but inside she was just a shell. Nothing compared to the way she felt hearing him say Quinn was pregnant. Absolutely nothing compared to the heartache and agony. Rachel hadn't been able to stay in her apartment, not feeling the way she did, so she'd been leaving the apartment to Jesse and staying in Albany. Being in the apartment with him was only making her feel a million times worse because she felt these things regarding Finn and his life with Quinn. It was horrible of her but she couldn't make it stop no matter how hard she tried. Nobody knew – not Mercedes, not Mike – how she felt about all of this. Lately Mercedes was too wrapped up in her feelings and relationship with Sam and Mike would only tell her that she was emotionally cheating, Rachel didn't want to hear it. For the time being all she needed was comfort without a lecture and it felt like she wasn't going to find it anywhere. When she heard the knocking on the door she had just finished cleaning the kitchen. Every night she would make food with hopes of eating but every night she'd only end up putting the food in the fridge as leftovers. It was a vicious cycle.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" she whispered as she looked out the window towards the front door on her way out of the kitchen. A rush of anger, sadness, and confusion ran through her as she made her way to the door. A part of her didn't even want to answer but Rachel was raised to be polite. It didn't matter how she felt about Finn at that moment in time, she couldn't not see what he wanted. Curiosity may have played its hand in the decision making as well. Her feet were moving slowly it seemed, but she reached the door and took a deep breath all the same. Even slower than her feet were her hands as she unlocked the door, twisted the doorknob, and pulled it open enough to stand in the crack. There was no way Rachel would let Finn inside this house. For a few seconds she just stared at him with a blank face and masked gaze. Her entire body suddenly felt heavy and she couldn't honestly figure out what she was thinking or even if she was thinking anything at all. All she knew was that Finn was standing in front of her, on her doorstep, in Albany. "You can't be here, Finn. I'm very busy." She looked up at him but refused to meet his gaze. Instead her eyes were pinned to his forehead and she was trying to figure out whether or not she'd be able to shut the door in his face – it didn't seem likely even with her anger over the situation. Everything was just emptiness inside of her.

Finn Hudson

The words failed him the instant that the door creaked instead of swung open. Rachel seemed smaller than Finn could recall since he had last seen her. Of course, that was nothing to do with his poor memory but more than likely because the joyful news that was now being shared so openly and freely. Even looking at Rachel, sad and dejected in his eyes, Finn couldn't help the warm bubble that rose in his chest when he thought about meeting his future child. Still that wasn't the purpose in Finn going out of his way to track Rachel down so all the happy he felt in regards to Quinn and the baby needed to get pushed down and away. Her words hit Finn's ears and instantly his face screwed up in a way that only Rachel could make him achieve. Back in high school, during their bouts of time apart where Rachel became consumed with Glee club or other things not Finn, she'd take a certain tone to dismiss him and make him believe that all those things shared between them were gone. As Finn was no longer that silly and naive teenage boy, the tact had failed to work on him this time around.

"Bullshit." Finn said boldly as his palm pressed against the door and push, easily extending the crack far enough to let him inside. His feet pressed forward, his arm reaching out to cup Rachel's hip, moving her with ease so he could get in. Reaching behind him, Finn shut the door, taking a couple of moments to gather his bearings. When he rounded back on Rachel, his hand still on her hip, he swallowed roughly and took charge. In a flash, Finn had Rachel against the nearest wall, pressing his body into hers again, his head tilted down as his eyes completely set on her, mirroring the position they were caught in last time they were together. Lifting his hand, he pressed his palm flat against the wall at the side of Rachel's head, this time using his own hips to keep her pinned. "In all the years I've known you, you have never disappeared on me." Finn said his voice dangerously low as he kept his dark eyes on Rachel.

Rachel Berry

If Rachel hadn't been so emotionless, so drained she would have reacted in some way to the word that left his lips. Anger would have been seeping out as he pushed the door open and let himself in. The only thing that got any sort of reaction from her was his hand on her hip, and it wasn't the kind it normally would've been. She felt agony at his touch, an excruciating pain that words would never do justice. Her chest ached where she felt like her heart was missing. Her face stayed blank as he shut the door and she fought through the clouds of desire as he rounded back on her. Just when she was sure he was going to move his hand and let the pain stop she felt him pushing her against the wall and her eyes fell shut. Tears were making their way to the surface and she felt her entire body go hot with sadness as he pinned her to the wall. The only thing Rachel could think was that Quinn was pregnant with his child. She was carrying his baby and that was something that couldn't be undone. Rachel couldn't let that go, she had to remember that every day for the rest of her life because Finn and Quinn would be married soon with a baby and well on their way to being one of those adorable families that every little girl dreams of.

With a deep breath she turned her head to the side and kept her eyes closed, refusing to let this moment win her over. "I don't have time for this, Finn. What do you want?" her voice was as empty as everything felt to her. There was a pain in the pit of her stomach as she tried to think of a way out of this. The last thing she wanted to do was make any more contact. Her hands remained balled at her sides and she refused to move. Rachel hoped that he would pull away if she didn't respond but deep down she knew he wouldn't. Finn still knew her better than almost anyone; he knew that if he didn't stop it would only be a matter of time. Her heart beat seemed to skip at that thought but she ignored it. All of her focus was on the thought that Quinn was pregnant with his child and keeping her body from reflexively reacting to him. In that moment Rachel cursed how easy it was for her to simply fall into him, how normal it felt to just give herself over to what he wanted and deep down what she wanted too.

Finn Hudson

"So that's it?" Finn whispered, feigning hurt at Rachel's ill reaction to him. There was no point in denying that he didn't know what his words and actions would do. If Finn could just give Rachel enough rope, get her so conflicted and drained about everything, she'd do it all. His guilt over being with Quinn and not going after Rachel after their breakup had hit him ten fold. All the pain that Rachel felt was his fault and all that Quinn didn't know was his fault. He really just wanted for things to no longer be his fault. Rachel needed fixed and Quinn was on her way to being fixed. Maybe there was some inbetween, somewhere that he could make Rachel stop being so empty, drained and broken and if Finn could get her there, then his own guilt might ease up. "You have always had time for me Rach. Always." Finn breathed again, his face twisting up in sadness and pain as well. "I never wanted to make you feel like this. Never."

Words were not where Finn's strengths lay as more often then not he'd fuck those up. So instead, Finn pressed forward, his hips grinding more into Rachel as the hand that had been against the wall came down to her cheek. He could feel the heat that flooded the soft flesh under his palm and a quick grin tugged at his lips."What can I do Rach. Please tell me." Finn pleaded, his forehead coming down to rest against the top of the brunette's. "I hate that I'm making you so, so, so broke. I'll fix you if you just tell me how." The tone Finn used was highly pathetic, full of intense pleading as if that may make Rachel sway. His thumb padded along her cheek, caressing the skin while his other hand snaked down to her ribs, his other thumb doing the same over the thin material that covered her torso. His body was reacting as well, the heat rising between the pair of them and making Finn's own thoughts dwindle off. This had been about, well Finn didn't actually know anymore because everything was slowly becoming more about the feeling of Rachel under him and where that would lead.

Rachel Berry

The sound of Finn's voice tugged at Rachel's heart. It pulled at the emotions she'd given up on and made her head spin. They were so close that she could feel his breath on her face and the tone in his voice made her open her eyes. "I know you didn't, Finn. You didn't do this on purpose, I know." Her words came out hardly above a whisper with just a hint of compassion. How was she supposed to let him go? Finn was the love of her life – the man that she'd always pictured in her future. He was still the man she pictured in her future, even if it was only fantasy. When she felt him press into her a little more she looked at him and without even meaning to let herself relax into the touch of his hand. She blinked as his forehead rested against hers and felt one of her hands move up to gather a fistful of his shirt the way it had the other day. When his hand moved down to her side she suddenly felt very thankful for the thin material of the dress she was wearing, otherwise she was sure she would've been burning at his touch. "Finn I don't know what you want me to say, what you want me to tell you." Her voice came out as more of a whine than anything as she felt her hips involuntarily press back into his.

Her free hand moved up to run through his hair and rest at the back of his neck. She let her eyes fall shut again as she tugged gently with the hand holding his shirt. The absence of space between them clouded her judgment and made her forget everything she'd been keeping in mind when he'd shown up. "I hate this, I hate what you do to me and how I can't make this stop no matter how hard I try," Rachel's words came out as more of a breath as she rolled her hips into his and let out a deep breath she hadn't been aware she was holding in. The hand that had been on his side moved around to his lower back and she shook her head before letting it fall back against the wall so she could breathe. Rachel just needed to breathe. "I can't do this, Finn… You can't do this…" she said the words but they held no conviction. She didn't care about anything anymore. It was hard enough mustering up emotion when she was putting on an act for everyone she had to see, this was just torture. The one thing she wanted more than anything in the world was literally within reach and she still couldn't touch it – she couldn't touch him. He wasn't her man anymore, he wasn't her drummer.

Finn Hudson

Words…words. Rachel was talking because there was a buzzing in Finn's ears but whatever she was saying was just a dull sound as he was far too consumed in figuring out what was pushing back against him, what was basically stroking the fire that was threatening to rage through him. Rachel was the strong one here and Finn was still the teenage boy who got excited at the prospect of boobs. Yet this was so different from any situation that Finn could recall with Rachel. They weren't a pair on inexperienced teenage meeting up in the supply closet for an quick make out and grope session like Finn had so often begged for in high school. They were now two, consenting adults in a house far away from the everyday hustle and bustle and more so, away from all those they had entanglements with. Each time Rachel pressed back, her hips rolled and pressed against his thighs and dangerously near his crotch, the invisible strings that tied Finn to another world were cut. God all this was so incredibly wrong of them, from their positions, to their body heat, to Finn's growing desire and all the way to the feelings and emotions that were surely spurring all this on. What Finn Hudson needed to do was listen to Rachel and not be so focused and lost in the lust of the feel of his shirt getting pulled into the brunette's tiny hand.

It hardly helped when Rachel pulled her head back to rest against the wall and while Finn was glad for the chance to breathe himself, the scent of Rachel had intoxicated his very core, his eyes openly slight to catch a glimpse of the slender neck just waiting for him. They really could not touch or feel things and neither was the others, as they both had good, loving and faithful spouses waiting on them, trusting in them, as Finn tried to tell himself to steel his nerve and pull away from Rachel. It wasn't working though as the image of his lips crashing into hers roughly played once more in mind. "I can't…" Finn whined, unsure of just what can't it was he couldn't accomplish. He simply could not cheat on his fiance but he simply couldn't pull back from Rachel's embrace. The hand that had been gentle on her cheek snaked around to the back of her neck, matching her hand, and Finn's long fingers tangled in the locks. His other had palmed Rachel's ribcage, catching the material in a tight grip. With the upper hand that Finn had always held, his hips pressed down, knowing that the bulge that had been growing in his jeans was pressing into Rachel just above her own groin. That heat and intensity spreading, Finn did the only thing he could with his lips and leaned down, attaching them to Rachel's neck, right over the pulse point that pounded under his wet tongue. Her skin was salty to taste, that heat clearly not being a thing of Finn's imagination but as velvety and silky as ever. Teeth bore ever so slightly, dragging across Rachel's flesh as Finn's lips continued to kiss and suck.

Rachel Berry

Her heart palpitated at the two simple words that left Finn's lips. What did he mean? He couldn't what? It really didn't matter though because suddenly she felt his hand moving to the back of her neck, the other hand at her side, and then his bulge was pressing into her and she felt her head begin to spin. Just as she was about to muster up some sort of courage – from where she wasn't sure, she just knew she needed to – she felt Finn's lips on her neck and without meaning to a moan fell from her lips. Rachel was a goner. Her eyes fell shut and the hand at the back of his neck moved to lace through his hair. The hand that had once been resting on his lower back was now digging into his shoulder as she felt every inch of her body seem to burst into flames. Everything was all too hot and the room was spinning, Rachel couldn't catch her breath and she was thankful for Finn standing there otherwise she would've fallen with the way her knees were buckling. "Finn," she whimpered and shook her head. This couldn't be real – there was no way it was real. None of this was really happening and it was all in her head. Rachel took a deep breath as she turned her face towards his and kissed his jaw ever so gently. Her hips rolled into his once more and she felt like she was just going to fall apart, but she held on to him as though her life depended on it.

Every thought was pushed aside as she slowly began peppering kisses along his jaw and down his neck. She couldn't bring herself to kiss his lips – that was something she knew would just break her heart and tear into her. How would she ever be able to let him go if their lips met the way she'd dreamt of for the past six years? No, Rachel wasn't going to do that to herself. "Oh, Finn… I miss you so much…" she mumbled between kisses. The hand on his back moved to his side once more and she took a fist full of his shirt once more. Everything she was feeling was crashing down on her and she felt like she was literally on fire. Finn's body being pressed against hers really wasn't helping the matter, so she tried to gather strength. The back of her mind was telling her to pull away, to grab back on to whatever self control she'd had moments before but she couldn't reach it. Just like she felt about how close they were the self control was just barely out of reach. Once more Rachel let her head fall back against the wall and her mouth fell open with a moan. "Please, please…" she whispered, not really sure what she was asking for. Maybe she wanted him to stop – which was the opposite of what her body was saying – or maybe it was her body winning over and begging for more. Rachel didn't know and honestly she was too far gone in him to really care.

Finn Hudson

Standing in the hallway of Rachel's house with his lips on her neck and his entire body pressed into her was not Finn Hudson's plan. He couldn't even recall his Goddamn plan and truly wasn't bothered too anymore. From the moment his lips tasted the soft skin, felt the blood rush under his tongue, Finn was a goner and when that moan came from Rachel and settle on his eyes, he knew she was too. They were good people who didn't do these kind of things to people they loved. They just, well, they just had something that was getting impossible to resist. When Rachel's lips found his jaw, twisting her neck so that Finn could just move a little higher, his hands tightened around their hold and his larger body pressed in, the tension that had built in his lower body getting too much. His mind was just so completely focused and wrapped up in Rachel's touches and moans and wanting to hear more, his body was working on it's on.

There was a part of Finn that expected Rachel, or perhaps even himself, to snap out of this but as his lips continued over the brunette's neck, being so careful to never work a spot over too long, he knew it was a fleeting chance. All Finn needed was more. Dropping both his hands to top of Rachel's thighs, with no warning other than a moan against the nape of her neck, Finn lifted Rachel and brought her legs to either side of his waist, the bulge in his jeans now having no where to press except against Rachel's center. "God Rachel.." Finn groaned as he could just feel the pressure against his groin now. With a firm hold around Rachel's, her petite size and his strength playing so well together, he pulled away from the way and carried Rachel towards the living room. He wanted more, he wanted to give Rachel whatever it had been she was begging for. The moment that Finn was in the living room, he slowly sank to his knees, setting Rachel down on the hardwood floor as carefully as he could and only once the brunette was on her back did he pull back. Ecstasy was swimming through Finn, the blood pumping in his veins, the light sweat coating his skin and yet he didn't dare look at Rachel yet. Instead his hands came to Rachel's knees and pushed them apart, allowing him plenty of room to slide between her legs. Instantly all the contact that had been lost was returned as Finn's bulge pressed right into Rachel again. Although his lower body was completely flattened against hers, Finn placed his hands at either side of Rachel to prop himself up as he finally looked down at her. It was truly one of the most gorgeous sights he had seen in his twenty-four years of life. "I missed you." He finally said in a deep whisper, his hips rolling down, pressing his erection into her again. Looking at Rachel, being between her once more, everything that Finn had wanted was lying beneath him and that need for it overtook him. With just a quick glance down, Finn shut his eyes as his mouth lowered, his wet and wanting lips finally against Rachel's.

Rachel Berry

Rachel groaned involuntarily picked her up and felt her legs instinctively wrap around his waist. By this point her brain had entirely shut down and she was running completely off of her body's desires. The single thought running through her mind was how good his skin had once felt against hers, the way they fit so perfectly together. Finn holding her up the way he was only proved the thought as she felt him pressing against her center and a moan fall from her lips as she buried her face in his neck. The way he said her name made her realize just how badly she wanted him. As Finn carried her to the living room she just peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses, unable to do anything else. Words felt beyond her as he moved. Each step reminded her just how much they wanted each other, how much this felt like perfection even though it really shouldn't have. A whimper escaped her when he pulled back after laying her down and she looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Didn't he realize how much she needed to feel his skin against hers in that instant? How badly she just needed _him_? Rachel was terrified that if they slowed down at all she was going to find that courage that she was searching for only moments ago. Stopping this seemed so wrong to her now.

As her spread her legs she bit her bottom lip and kept her eyes on his. Anyone else trying this would've made her cheeks turn multiple shades of red, but not Finn. She never felt self conscious in any way with him – when his eyes were on her she felt like the most beautiful woman alive. Another moan fell from her lips, this one a little louder, as he slid up between her legs and she felt him press into her core once more. "Finn," she whimpered as he rolled his hips down and she felt her back arch so that her hips would rise to meet his. "I missed you too," she whispered as her eyes fluttered open and she met his gaze just before she felt his lips crash down upon hers. From the second their lips met Rachel felt like she'd lost sight of reality. Suddenly nothing existed in the world – nothing but them. Finn was all there was to her and everything else was darkness. Her heart pounded so hard against her chest that she wasn't sure if it was really even beating anymore. One thing Rachel knew for sure was that she had never felt more love and passion in her life than she did when she and Finn were together. She never had and she never would.

Finn Hudson

They were definitely in dangerous water now. That was what Finn should have been thinking of but instead his thoughts were consumed in lust and love, lips pressing roughly into Rachel's. The feel was familiar, the fullness and taste coming back to Finn as his mind shut down. His body had just always known what to do with Rachel, when his tongue should run along her bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth, when he should tug and bite, when to pull back for that desperate gasp of air. Even though six years ago the two were in this position so often, it had just never been this hot. His body had always been slightly off center when they made out or she'd be more so on top than he would but this right now? Fully clothed but pressed between Rachel's legs, knowing that each time he shifted his hips the bulge that was his full erection would press into Rachel's sex. Better men who have stopped and taken their bodies back into their own control but everything except the heat from Rachel's skin was lost to Finn.

As his lips continued their assault, pulling back only just for little gasps of air before sliding his tongue back into her mouth, suppressing Rachel's tongue with such ease. Finn pulled his arms back, his torso now coming and pressing flat against Rachel's, the thin material of her dress and his own loose shirt doing little to dull the high temperature from their bodies. His hands came down, cupping the back of Rachel's thighs under her dress. "Mmmhm." Finn moaned directly into Rachel's mouth as his fingers curled and roughly gripped her skin. His hips pressed down roughly, his bulge rolling directly into Rachel with more pressure than before that left a sensation running through his legs and stomach. His hands gingerly moved north, sliding the dress up more until Finn's hands came to a rest right on the curve of Rachel's ass. The intention had been to keep them both as fully closed as possible, just lost in the kisses and feel of each other but the fabric beneath his palm just frustrated Finn. Biting down on Rachel's bottom lip and sucking roughly, Finn's hands slide under her panties and allowed his hand to come upon her bare ass, grasping roughly at the supple flesh. His hips were no longer in control of themselves, pressing and pushing down to make his confined erection press directly into Rachel's sex over and over again.

Rachel Berry

To Rachel everything felt like a dream. So many nights after they'd broken up she'd dreamt of their reunion, of them finally falling back into each other's arms, not _once_ did it ever compare to this reality. It felt as though no time had passed between then and now as his lips worked against hers and she remembered everything about making love to him in an instant. Each time Finn moved his hips and she felt his erection press into her she felt like she was going to explode. Soft moans and whimpers fell from her lips into the kiss and she didn't feel a shred of shame as her hands moved to his back when he finally moved down so their chest were together. Rachel let her fingers dig into his back in an effort to pull him even closer even though it wasn't possible. She felt an ache in the pit of her stomach that only Finn would be able to satisfy. When Finn moaned she felt a shiver run down her spine and she rolled her hip just in time to meet his which elicited a loud but muffled moan of her own. Finn's hands were moving up her thighs and she felt fire burning everywhere they touched. Rachel whimpered when he bit her lip and felt the wetness between her thighs grow even more at the new contact between his hands and her ass. Every time he rocked his hips down into her she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Finn," she moaned his name and let her head fall back against the floor while her back arched up to allow him more contact. Rachel wrapped her legs loosely around his waist and pulled him closed with them as she shuddered with another moan. "Finn, oh god, we need –" she took a deep breath, "We need to stop or I'm – uhh – I'm going to lose my mind," she whimpered the words to the best of her abilities even though her body was doing the exact opposite of what she needed it to. Right now she needed him to slow down and she needed to breathe. Rachel needed to catch her breath so she could really wrap her head around what was going on at the moment. Whether or not that would be beneficial to their situation she was unsure but she did know that he was going to be the death of her if he kept doing what he was doing. Her hands slid down his back and she turned her head to the side as she attempted to catch her breath – it was impossible with Finn pressing his erection into her core. Didn't he understand how absolutely excruciating it was when he was so close and yet still so impossibly far away?

Finn Hudson

The heat that was radiating between them was becoming unbearable to Finn. The clothing between them a huge interference and source of extreme frustration. His palms kept massaging Rachel's cheek, alternating squeezes with each roll of his hips. Every single little though that Finn had was completely consumed in Rachel, the feel of her under his hands, the taste of her lips, even the way he seemed to just naturally fit between her. As Rachel pulled her head back, a pathetic whimper came from Finn's lips in retaliation. It had been so long since he had touched them that he was rather disappointed that they were no longer on his. With Rachel's throat exposed, and his inapt need for her in this moment, Finn latched his lips back onto her neck, his teeth bared and biting at where her pulse was racing. God, this still wasn't enough for him.

Stop or she'd lose her mind? That was the words that Finn had barely heard as he had been so focused on the feeling of his bulging cock pressing into Rachel's eager sex roughly. A dangerous smirk landed on the brunette's lips as he sucked a little harder on the other's skin. The point for stopping had come and gone and there was nothing that was going to be stopping him from giving her what she, and he wanted. It was so dirty and so wrong for him to just compartmentalize Quinn and Jesse to justify his need to be touching Rachel like this. "You've not even started losing your mind baby." Finn said huskily as his lips came back from Rachel's neck. With no indication, he moved his hands around, gripping Rachel's panties and tugged at them roughly. Leaning back on his own knees, he slid the cotton down her legs and tossed them aside quickly before he undid the top of his jeans, needing a little more freedom. With a glance at Rachel, smirking again as he saw her chest rise and fall so heavily, so in want of a breath, Finn shifted a little, his hands on Rachel's knees to spread her legs once more. As his hands started to wander up her thighs, pushing her dress high and exposing her, Finn's mouth came down, a trail of hot open mouthed kisses were left on the inside of Rachel's thigh. The scent invaded his nostrils as he came closer to her center and made his mouth water. There was a part of Finn that wanted to drag this out, to tease and torment Rachel but there had been enough of that. With his hands spreading her legs wide, his hands squeezing her slender and toned thighs, Finn leaned into her sex, taking all of her into his mouth. His tongue ran out between the folds of Rachel, lapping up the salty sweetness that had made his own mouth wet with desire. With ease and skill, his nose and mouth buried right into Rachel, his tongue began to stroke her, soft and slowly at first before picking the speed open, swirling and twirling his tongue against her clit, occasionally sliding just the tip of his tongue inside of her and flicking.

Rachel Berry

Rachel moaned at the sound of Finn's whimper – or was she moaning at the steady roll of his hips? Whatever it was she was moaning and her head was spinning. His lips were assaulting her neck now and she wasn't sure she'd be able to last much longer if they kept up the way they were going. All the things she'd been worrying over only moments before, the guilty thoughts and fears were completely gone. All that was left was the thought that she _needed _Finn. When he spoke she felt a chill run through her. Had he really just said that or was this just some dream far too perfect for reality but close enough that it would kill her in the end? Her eyes opened when she felt his hands tugging at her panties and she lifted her head to watch him, suddenly aching at the loss of contact. Her breathing was heavy as she finally let her head fall back to the floor at the feel of his hands on her knees again. "Oh my goodness…" she whispered inaudibly as she reached up to push her hair out of her face and waited to feel Finn between her legs again. Since she'd let her head fall back she wasn't watching him but she could feel him pushing her dress up. Rachel felt her mouth fall open when she felt Finn's kisses across her inner thigh. He wasn't… – was he? Oh yes, he was. Rachel felt his hands spreading her legs just a little further apart and then suddenly his mouth was everywhere she needed it to be. In the instant that his tongue first brushed against her clit she all but screamed his name as if it was the only word she'd ever known.

One of Rachel's hands moved down to run through his hair, holding his head there as she attempted not to control her bucking hips. Her back was arched and she couldn't catch her breath as she felt every nerve in her body set fire. "Yes, _oh god _yes…" she moaned and closed her eyes as her legs hooked over his shoulders in an effort to pull him closer, not that it was really possible. Rachel's heart was pounding against the inside of her chest as she felt herself letting go of reality altogether. Just as she always used to when she and Finn were intimate Rachel slipped away into a world all their own. Nobody could touch them, nobody could make anything they did together anything less than perfect. Not in their world. A small part of her ached the longer they stayed that way, the closer she got to reaching that point of ecstasy that Finn could so easily bring her to. Words were lost on her so everything sort of came out as incoherent mumbles and moans – his name was all that could've possibly made sense. His perfect, wonderful name that she'd missed saying. Rachel had missed all of this. "Finn, if you don't –" she paused for a loud whimper of pleasure, "Slow down I'm going to finish…" all of the words strung together and she hoped he'd understand her through all of the other noises leaving her lips.

Finn Hudson

The sounds that emitted from Rachel did nothing to quench the fire raging through Finn, nor did the actual taste of the woman. His hands moved all over her thighs and hips, roughly pushing her body back down each time his tongue came out and stroked between the folds. In high school, the pair of them had such vanilla sex, Finn always finding excuses to never go down on Rachel like this as he had next to no confidence in himself and his doings. However with years passed and a little bit of hard work, Finn had discovered the joys of cunnilingus and the fact that right now his tongue was firm as it swirled against Rachel's clit, his mouth occasionally sucking on her sex, his elation was sky high. This was hardly a skill he ever thought he'd get to unload on her. Truth be told, Finn would have been more than happy to make Rachel come by the actions of his tongue along but his own erection was growing painfully, the blood pumping to him so fast that the underwear concealing him was in danger of getting ripped right off.

As Rachel began moaning again pleading with him as she grew nearer, the sweet sound of Finn rolling off her own tongue, it took all the strength that he had left to pull his mouth back, his tongue greedily lapping up whatever of Rachel remained on his lips. Sitting up on his knees, one of Finn's hands came down to her sex again, a single finger stroking her slowly as his other hand worked on undoing his jeans. "Jesus you are so wet." Finn teased, his finger just dipping inside of Rachel. "I'm going to fuck you so good baby." He continued as he slowly began to push the jeans from his own hips. The Finn from high school, the Finn that Rachel had made love to, was never sure of what he was doing, if his actions cause pain or pleasure and more than half the time, he just stopped when he finished and foreplay was not a word that he knew. Now however, he was a man with experience under his belt, confidence in himself and how he performed in bed and Rachel Berry was about to experience just how different he was. With both the jeans and his underwear pushed down to his knees, Finn quickly lifted the shirt from his body to expose himself. Finn pressed his palms flat against the inside of Rachel's thigh, keeping her legs spread as with no guidance or help, he leaned his hips down, the tip of his cock glided right into Rachel. Still on his knees, Finn moaned a little at how easy it had been, noting that while a little looser, Rachel's sex had held it's form and quickly engulfed him as he entered her. Pushing in more until his entire cock was inside of her, his position from his knees letting him get in deeper, Finn moaned again. "God you feel so good." He mumbled, eyes shut tight as he slowly began to lay flat against Rachel, his thumping cock stretching her walls as he moved. Finn lay a sole kiss upon Rachel's lips before pulling his hips back and just as quickly pushed them back down roughly, right back into Rachel. His hand reached down, finding Rachel's and brought it above their heads, his fingers entwined with her as he roughly began to slam into Rachel over and over. There was no point in denying that Finn had never been this rough with Rachel, his cock barely out of her before it came right back into her hard. His head was resting at the side of her's, his angry, hot grunts and pants falling right on her ear as he began fucking her senseless.

Rachel Berry

Far back in the depths of her mind Rachel felt like she was somehow changing. It was like suddenly she would never be the same again. It wasn't as though she and Finn had never had sex – they'd had sex in high school. Finn had never done _this_ before but she really wasn't opposed to it. As she got closer Rachel continued to moan his name. It wasn't until suddenly Finn was pulling back that her eyes fluttered open and she whimpered in protest. The sound of his voice set her on fire all over again and she bucked her hips as his finger slipped into her. She moaned out and bit her lower lip as she watched him push his jeans down. This was _much_ different from the sex they used to have in high school. Back then it was all slow and uncertain. Of course it was passionate and sweet – they'd been in love – but it wasn't like _this_. It wasn't burning and consuming then the way it was now. Her eyes were glued to him as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Finn Hudson was absolutely perfect in her eyes. There wasn't a bad word to be said about his body. A sudden undying lust washed over her and she felt like whining as she waited for him. Luckily, Finn didn't keep her waiting long. His hands pressed her legs open and she watched as he easily guided himself right into her core. The noises that escaped Rachel in the moment that he slid into her were inhuman to her own ears. Finn was certainly just as she'd remembered. The fit wasn't quite as tight but she still needed to adjust. When he pushed himself entirely in she moaned his name and whimpered at his words, unable to speak.

When Finn leaned down to kiss her she gladly returned the kiss and let her eyes fall shut for a moment as he took her hand and then began thrusting. Rachel couldn't stop herself from the near-scream that she let out so she bit her lower lip in an effort to prevent it from happening again. Her free hand moved to his back where her fingers dug into his skin and she wrapped one of her legs around him to pull him in deeper, "Holy – " Rachel stopped herself short as her voice grew and she stopped trying to contain it. His name fell from her lips between deep breaths and loud moans. Her head was spinning and her heart was racing. Rachel was certain that blood had never boiled as badly as hers was in that moment. Finn was taking her straight into a state of euphoria that she'd nearly forgotten. It was a feeling she'd only ever know when she was with him. Her fingers that were laced through his squeezed with every few thrusts as she felt the sweet pain of him slamming into her. Rachel couldn't honestly remember ever having sex like this; she'd never been the type. Slow and steady, passionate was her style. "More… I need more…" she whimpered breathlessly between moans and looked up at him with fire in her eyes, "Deeper, please… More…" she whispered as she looked down between them. The words leaving her lips didn't feel like her own, they felt unfamiliar, but she knew that they'd lead to something good. Anything with the word more in this situation would have to lead to good.

Finn Hudson

Without really knowing it, Finn had slipped into a world where nothing but he and Rachel existed. The feeling of being inside of Rachel, of his heart racing in perfect time with hers was something that he didn't know how much he missed till now. Six long years without her and it had always been a dull ache and half an hour with her and that dull ache was being soothed. Each and every little moan and whimper that came from the brunette stroked the fire that was in his body. There was just something about the passion between them, the way they were having sex that was making Finn so crazy. Having Rachel's leg wrapped around him, Finn shifted his hips, pushing in just a little deeper and moaned. His free hand slide down, cupping her ass in his palm and slammed into her again. The fire that was raging in his body, the want pooling in the bottom of his stomach and he getting so close to tipping over the edge. With his body pressed flat against Rachel's, Finn turned his head a little, his nose nuzzling against Rachel's cheek. "Rachel…" He whimpered as his hips pressed down into her once again. Still inside of her, Finn bucked his hips again, Rachel's walls tightening around his cock. The feeling of her softness around him and massaging him, Finn repeated the action over and over. "Rach…baby, come. Come for me." He pleaded, his eyes shutting as his body let out a shudder. Moaning in Rachel's ear, Finn thrust into her again, his cock pounding as he came right in her, the fire ripping through his body, heightening all his senses. This feeling was the one that reminded Finn how perfect Rachel was for him, how she took him to great new heights with simple things.

Knowing that Rachel was right there along side him, feeling the ecstasy as well, Finn let out a content sigh. Pressing his lips to her cheek quickly, Finn pulled his head back and shifted his hips, pulling out of her. Still hovering over Rachel, the world slowly coming back to him, engagements and babies and boyfriends swimming back to Finn's mind, he bite down on his bottom lip. What was the custom following adulterous sex with a woman he had been denying he still loved? Unsure, hand shaking, Finn brushed the hair back from Rachel's face, his fingers lingering as they came down across her cheek. "I love you." He said quietly, his eyes set right on Rachel's own chocolate orbs. Swallowing that guilt lump that had arose right in his throat, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, pecking a few times as if that would really do anything to soften the blow that he knew he needed to deliver. Clearing his throat, Finn pulled away from Rachel, grabbing the jeans and underwear that had pooled down at his ankles and pulled them up. Looking down at the gorgeous undone mess, Finn bit his lip again, trying to fight the urge to kiss her again. "I - uhm - babe, I'm, I just, whew."

Rachel Berry

The moan that fell from Rachel's lips when Finn shifted his hips was louder than any she'd let out thus far. With the new depth and more connection Rachel felt herself nearing her climax at rapid speed. Although it certainly wasn't anything like the hours of love making she was more accustomed to it was erotic and amazing, it was Finn. When Finn said her name she opened her eyes and tilted her head up to press kisses along his shoulder. Every thrust brought her closer to spilling over. She whimpered when he spoke again, telling her to come. "Finn…" she whined, wanting nothing more than to finish with him. Just when as he finished she heard his loud moan and the mixture sent her over the edge right along with him. Rachel Berry was many things, but quiet was not one of them. When she finished she finished big and Finn wouldn't need to doubt that he'd been the one to take her there with the number of times his name left her lips. Her heart seemed to still when she came back down from her state of absolute bliss and fell into the reality that they were left in. With the realization of what they'd just done she let her eyes fall shut and bit her lower lip as he pulled out. Everything was spilling back into her mind slowly, hitting her one at a time. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him as he brushed her hair out of her face. "I love you too…" she whispered and closed her eyes again as their lips met, a new sting of pain hitting her with each kiss.

Instead of looking at him with all the questions running through her mind on the tip of her tongue, Rachel sat up and turned to adjust her dress. By this point she was feeling empty all over again and all she wanted to do was cry. Silently, she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as he spoke, resting her chin on her knees. What was she supposed to say? It wasn't as though they were going to magically be fixed now that they'd slept together. He still had Quinn to go home to and she still had Jesse. "Yeah," she whispered, her heart breaking as what they'd just done played out on the backs of her eyelids like a movie screen. It was all real and it was all passionate and meaningful, it was beautiful, but it wasn't okay. It was the farthest thing from okay that she'd ever done in her life and Rachel suddenly felt like she needed a shower. Her eyes opened in an effort to stop the scene from replaying but she still didn't look at him, she just stared blankly across the room from her spot. "I don't expect this to change things, if that's what you think…" she said softly, hating her own words. Of course she wished they would change things, she wished that this would make everything fall back into place for her and Finn, but it wouldn't. Nothing would and she really needed to wrap her head around that before they ended up doing what they'd just done again.


End file.
